1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hose or electric cord reel, and, more particularly, to a motor driven hose reel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Reel assemblies for an elongate member, such as a fluid hose or electrical cord, may include an electric motor which rotatably drives a reel for rewinding of the elongate member on the reel. Examples of such reels are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,012,002 (McDonald et al), 4,513,772 (Fisher) and 4,832,074 (Li). A problem with such reels is that an electric switch connected to the motor is utilized for actuating the motor and thereby rewinding the hose on the reel. A user typically stands at the end of the hose during use of the hose for a specific application. Therefore, to rewind the hose, a user must return to the reel to actuate the electric switch, and cannot guide the hose toward the reel assembly, if desirable.
It is also known in the art to utilize a motor driven reel assembly which automatically completely rewinds a hose upon rotation of a predetermined amount in a payout direction of the reel. Alternatively, the motor may be actuated to completely rewind the reel utilizing a hand held remote control unit. Such an automatic reel is marketed by Winkler and Sunberg, Go/ teborg, Sweden under the trademark "ERGOREELS." More particularly, a proximity sensor is disposed adjacent to an end plate of the reel and is in communication with the electric motor. When the reel is rotated in the payout direction, the proximity sensor senses openings in the reel rotating therepast and sends corresponding pulses to a controller which actuates the motor. When the reel is rotated in the payout direction a predetermined amount, i.e., the proximity sensor is pulsed a predetermined number of times, the controller actuates the electric motor which attempts to rotate the reel in the retraction direction. Disposed between the electric motor and the reel, however, is a frictionally engaging clutch which allows the reel to slip therethrough as the reel rotates in the payout direction and the motor rotates in the retraction direction. When a desired amount of hose is withdrawn from the reel, a user holds the hose for a predetermined period of time. If the controller does not receive electrical pulses from the proximity sensor for a period of time greater than the predetermined period of time, the motor is turned off. The user can then use the hose for the desired application. To rewind the hose, a user withdraws the hose whereby the reel is again rotated in the payout direction the predetermined amount corresponding to the predetermined number of sensor pulses received by the controller to actuate the motor. A user may then simply release the hose or walk towards the reel assembly and the motor will continue to rewind the hose.
A disadvantage to the ERGOREELS motor driven reel is that the motor rotates in a direction opposite to the payout direction during payout of the hose, and a user must overcome the frictional force applied to the reel by the frictionally engaging clutch. The amount of force necessary to unwind the reel is therefore greater than necessary, and may result in undue physical stress and fatigue on a user during extended operation.
Another problem with the ERGOREELS motor driven reel is that if the hose is completely unwound in the payout direction and thereat used for a specific application, the reel cannot thereafter be further rotated in the payout direction to pulse the proximity sensor and energize the motor for rewinding of the hose. The user must then actuate the motor by utilizing the remote control unit or walking back to the reel assembly and manually actuating the motor. Utilizing the remote control has the disadvantages of requiring a user to separately carry the remote control, which is susceptible to physical damage.
Finally, the ERGOREELS motor driven reel includes an electric motor which is rigidly connected to a shaft which is attached to the reel and disposed coaxial with the axis of rotation of the reel utilizing a coupling which directly interconnects the motor output shaft and the reel shaft. The axial and radial alignment between the reel shaft and motor output shaft must therefore be within very close tolerances.
What is needed in the art is a motor driven hose reel which allows the motor to be actuated when the hose is completely unreeled from the reel, and which does not require a user to carry additional devices, such as a remote control.
A further need is a motor driven reel having a hose which can be unwound from a reel without exerting undue tension force against the hose caused by a coil spring or frictionally engaging clutch.
A still further need in the art is a motor driven reel having a motor output shaft and a reel shaft disposed substantially coaxial with each other, but which allows for radial and axial misalignment between the respective shafts.